The New Member
by Starfire106
Summary: It all starts of as Raven's sister Crow came to visit her and became the new member. Nothing bad about her it's just that she fell in love with the Titans South leader Shadow.And for Robin and Starfire, there will be a surprise and a certain X is jealous
1. The Visitor

The new member

One day the titans door bell rang "Ring Ring" "I will get it" Raven said. The door swished open and revealed a girl that looked like Raven except she has long black hair and a black cloak. "Raven" said the girl. "Crow I haven't seen you for a long time" Raven said in her usual monotone voice. "I came here to visit you." "Yoh Raven who's that in front of you" asked Cyborg. "Oh I forgot to tell you that Crow is my sister." Starfire, Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg were really shocked. "I never knew you had a sister!" They all said at the same time but Beastboy added in a "dude". "Yah, Hi I am Crow from the planet of Azerath." "I am Robin" said Robin "Glorious, I am Starfire new friend!" Starfire gives ones of her "bone crushing" hugs to Crow. "Starfire……….can't…………breathe…………." Crow said as her face turned blue. "Oh, I am sorry friend Crow." Said Starfire "I am Cyborg" said Cyborg "Dude, I am Beastboy but call me BB." "Nice to meet you all" said Crow "I have powers like Raven except I have a special ability and it is that I can control a person's mind and body." said Crow "I will bring you to your room" said Raven "O.K." said Crow When they arrived to Crows room they began talking but then the titans alarm went off. Everybody rushed to the main room. "It's Fang and Kitten" Robin said disgusted at the word Kitten " What do I do here then" Crow said Everybody thought for a minute "Why don't you come and battle with us!'' said Robin " Yes that would be most pleasant!" "OK" they rushed to the scene of battle .


	2. Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans but I do own Shadow and my friend owns Crow

The New Member

_At the scene of battle_"Ooooooooooo Robbie-Pooooo"said stupid slut kitten in a high pitched voice which made Fang get jealous and made Robin barf. "You came to visit me" (that is soooooooo not true)" I didn't come to visit you I came here to stop your stupid bastard boyfriend from destroying the whole city" Robin said disgusted "Titans GO!" Robin said once again Starfire shot starbolts at kitten unstoppable because she was soooooooo angry at kitten for stealing "her" Robin. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" everybody said in awe watching Starfire. Finally Crow said "Let me finish Fang once and for all" "_Azerath Mortex nor Azerath Mortex nor Azerath Mortex nor"_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh what is happening to me!" Fang was then beating himself until he was unconscious. The Robin called the police and send Fang to jail. "What about Kitten" Robin asked "That, we will leave to Starfire do the work" _5 minutes later_ "All done!" Starfire said Kitten was beaten up so badly. She got bruises every where and she got a black eye. Starfire then called the police and was send to jail.

_A few months past_. It was winter time and snow was everywhere. The titans alarm went off. Everyone rushed to the main room. "What's the problem" asked Raven "Its Slade" Robin spat at the word Slade. _The battle scene. _Every one used their powers Slade knew that Crow can control body and minds so he put a teleport gadget on Crow. Then Slade escaped and the battle was over and Crow disappeared.

CROWCROWCROWCROWCROWCROWCROWCROWCROWCROWCROW

"Where am I?" Crow woke up and saw she was in a room and it didn't look like titans tower. Then a guy came in. He was really hot in Crow sight. He has spiked up hair, black eyes, black baggy pants, and a shirt with an S on it. Apparently everything he wore was black. "Hi I am Shadow. I am the leader of Titans South. I saw you in the snow so I brought you in." Shadow said "Thank you very much Shadow" Crow said blushing a light pink. "Would you mind if I stay here for a few days?" "Of course not" Shadow said with sparkles in his eyes.

He He Like it I stayed up all night doing it I promise I will not take forever to update


	3. Crow and Shadow's relationship

The New Member: Crow and Shadow's relationship

The titan's phone was ringing. Every one gathered around the screen and was all worried about Crow. "Hi titans" said Crow. "I was some how teleported to the titans south tower! Then I met Shadow the leader of titans south and I am staying there for a few days. Is that ok?" "Sure" said Robin At the back of the screen Shadow was walking up. "Hi titans, I am Shadow leader of Titans South. "Hi, I am Robin leader of The Teen Titans. "Hi new friend, I am Starfire." "Dude, I am Beastboy" "What ever, I am Raven" Raven said in her monotone voice. "Yo, I am Cyborg Nice to meet you." "How about Crow and I come over to your tower?" "That would be glorious friend Shadow!" Starfire said with a huge grin on her face. "Great" everybody said. _After 30 minutes _"Ring Ring Ring" The titan's door swished and revealed Crow and Shadow. "Hey" Crow said "We were all so worried about you Crow" said Raven "Hi everybody remember me I am Shadow." "Hey Shadow" said Robin "How are you doing in the Titans South tower." Asked almost everybody "It's great" "I may be look like a normal teenager but………." "I can go invisible and I can make force fields and turn into anybody that's why I am called Shadow.'' Said Shadow coolly Crow was staring dreamily at Shadow no one saw except for Raven. Raven read her mind and it said _I can't believe my self I can't like Shadow He's the leader of titans south _Raven was really shocked that Crow was in love with Shadow Then Raven read Shadow's mind and it was nothing but _I am blushing like madly I wonder why gasp I love Crow screaming like a girl in his head I can't I can never be with her I am the leader of Titans South I wonder why I love her screams like a girl again in his head Maybe its because she is really pretty and powerful and I can't believe I am saying this but she is sooooooo mysterious._ Raven was even more shocked than ever but a tiny bitsy smirk made its way to her face.

What do u think Do u think that Shadow and Crow should be together tune in next time


	4. The Talk

The New Member: The Talk Chapter Four  
"Crow, come to my room I want to talk to you!" said Raven _In Ravens room_ "What did you want to talk about?" asked Crow "I know that you have a crush on Shadow and when you go to the Titans South tower to go sleep over, I need to warn you about something. Limeice is a player so don't fall for him. The reason that every one falls for him is because he is hot." Crow blushes madly "How did you know that I have a crush on Shadow? Although Shadow is really, really, really hot. Nobody knows but Shadow heard the whole speech. He was so happy that Crow likes him and was blushing madly because Crow said he was really, really, really hot. _Knock knock _"What do you want Shadow?" asked Raven in her monotone voice. "Robin told me to tell you two to come out because he said something about going to get ice-cream." "The ice-cream in jump city is the best" Raven said to Crow "Really? Then lets go" said Crow excitedly. They ran to the t-car and the R-cycle. "Crow, why don't you ride on my motorcycle?" said Shadow blushing "Sure, that would be nice" said Crow with sparkles in her eyes. "Starfire come ride with me on my r-cycle too" blushing madly "That would be glorious" said Starfire. Both Crow and Starfire hopped on to Shadow and Robin's motorcycle. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven were watching the scene like a movie show or something. "Aaaaaaaaaaa" they said "Come on lets go" said Cyborg _On the high way _Crow was hugging shadow tightly. They were going a lot faster then the others. "So do u no where to go?" asked Crow "Yah, they told a while a go." _At the ice-cream shop _"Ahhhhh, if it isn't the titans with two new visitors too. What would you like today?" "I would like a blueberry and blackberry frozen yogurt." Said Crow "I would like a mango and cherry frozen yogurt" said Shadow "I would lie a chocolate mint ice-cream" said Robin "Cyborg and I will have triple triple scoop sundae!" said Beastboy drooling "I will have a strawberry ice-cream please!" said Starfire nicely "I will take a rocky road ice-cream" They all got what they wanted and left to go hang out

Is this good or bad just to tell I own every character you never heard of in this story like limeice Shadow and my friend only owns Crow.


	5. The Sleepover

Starfire016: Hahahahah I am going to torture you Shadow.

Shadow: Nooooooooooooooooo please don't I won't ever pull that prank on you ever again

Starfire016: Hahahahah I am not going to torture you I am not that bad but lets play a game of truth or dare! I invited Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and the one and only Crow!

Shadow: Not Crow!

That's for today. I will type more Torturing Shadow series later in my chapters. Now on with the Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans. But I do own Shadow and my friend owns Crow.

The Sleepover

_At Titans South tower_ " I am back" said Shadow Nobody cares what he just said and stared a Crow with hearts in their eyes except for Red Ruby(My character not anyone's) because she was the only girl. "Crow without hesitating flew to her room." She meditated saying her words _Azerath Mortex Nor Azerath Mortex Nor Azerath Mortex Nor _Suddenly someone knocked on her door "Who is it" "It's me, Red Ruby!" "Come in" "Crow I don't give a damn but Shadow is beating the crap out of the punching bag for no reason. Can you do something about it?" "Ok, I will go" When Crow arrived she could see Shadow beating the crap out of the punching bag. "Shadow, why the freakin hell are you beating the crap out of the punching bag?" Crow asked almost spazzing "I don't know. Just feel like it" Shadow said Then punching bag was about to fall on Shadow when "Azerath Mortex NOR!" stop it. Shadow looked up "Thanks Crow. Your have great powers" once again Shadow blushed madly "Thanks that's really sweet of you" Crow kissed Shadow on the cheek and flew of to her room leaving a now red as tomatoes Shadow in the training room. (Wow I want to see that hahahahha) At night everybody gathered around the main room and started to talk "Who wants to play truth or dare "announced Shadow Everybody said "Great" It was then when the door bell rang Crow used her powers to open the door and to reveal the teen titans with their sleeping bags? "What are you doing here?" asked a very suspicious Crow "We thought it would be cool if we have a sleepover here. Is it ok?" asked Robin "Sure" they all answered When they set up all the things they need it was ready to go This sleepover isn't like the normal kinds but it was really cool They build a huge metal room in front of the TV because the room is very, very big. So inside was a huge bed big enough for all the titans to sleep in. There is a portable kitchen, a TV set, food , a small washroom with a bath tub and all, there is a game station and all the movies you know. There were a lot of game boards too. "As I was talking about who wants to play truth or dare?" "Sure" everyone said again It was Crows turn first "I pick Robin! Muahahahahahhahaha Truth or Dare?" "Dare do your worst" said Robin in a boring sound voice. "Hahahahahhahahaha wrong choice, wrong choice. I dare you to kiss Starfire with frenching in it and sleep beside her when we go to sleep!" "What! Are you crazy?" Robin said "Muahahahahahhaha well you told me to do your worst ha!" "For the games sake Starfire" said Robin blushing madly Robin then kissed Starfire for the frenching part you could see their tongues touching each others. They kissed for like 2 minutes(I would like to see that too) "Ahemmmmmmm Bird boy, are you going to make out forever like a movie actor with Starfire in front of everybody like that?" asked Raven annoyed Robin and Starfire were blushing madly even redder than tomatoes Then it was Raven's turn "I pick Crow!" "Dare do your worst" said Crow "I dare you to sleep beside Shadow hugging him and if you don't I will do something more badly than that ha" said Raven out of breath Everyone was staring at Raven like she was some lunatic or something. "What……" Raven said "Who knew Raven had a side like that." Said Robin "Fine is that a deal Shadow?" asked Crow blushing a light pink "Great" said Shadow blushing a light pink too. Then when it was time to sleep they watched Wicked Scary 3 extended version. Like Crow and Raven said Crow slept beside Shadow and Robin slept beside Starfire. "Ah…….." screamed Crow then hiding herself behind Shadow. Shadow then put her arm around Crow lightly which made Crow blush but no one could see because it was dark inside the box. After that everyone slept happily with Crow hugging Shadow when she was sleeping and Robin kissing Starfire when they were sleeping

How did this chapter go? It was my longest one too. So read and review because this is my first fanfic and I would like to see the result.


	6. The Sleepover Part 2

Starfire016: Now its time to play truth or dare muahahahahhahaha

Crow: I go first. I pick BB Truth or Dare

BB: Dare do your absolutely absolutely worst

Crow: Wrong Choice Wrong Choice I dare your to French Kiss Raven

BB: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh You expect me to kiss Raven She will kill me

Crow: I have my ways of doing that

Raven: Noooooo Crow not that way again! You've done that to me to the person I used to have a cr- never mind

Starfire016: Tune in next time

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans but I do own Shadow and my friend do own Crow

The sleepover part two

"Yoh tonight is karaoke time people! Who wants to sing first?" asked Limeice "How 'bout me! I am going to sing Don't Phunk with My Heart!" yelled Cyborg "No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart   
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body  
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl (yee-haw)

(come on)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another seáorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe

(uh, yeah, check it out)

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 5x

overlapping  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) 4x

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby" Everybody clapped and Cyborg yelled "Thank you, thank you!" "Who's next?"yelled Limeice "How about Raven!" yelled Crow "Wha, no way, no way am I going to sing!" said Raven "Fine, if you don't then I will tell Beastboy your deepest, deepest secret!" Crow threatened "No! Fine I will sing. I am singing 1, 2 step." Yelled Raven angrily "automatic Supersonic Hypnotic Funky fresh  
Work my body so melodic  
This beat flows straight through my chest  
Everybody ma and papi,came to the party  
Grab somebody, work ya body, work ya body  
Let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

This beat is

Outrageous So contagious Make you crave it  
Jazze made it  
So retarded Top charted Ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
No,I can't control myself  
Now, let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it,Don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

We gon drop it like this

It don't matter to me  
We can dance slow  
Which ever way the beat drops our bodies will flow  
So swing it ove here Mr.DJ  
And we will, we will rock you

I shake it Jello,make the boys say hello  
Cause they know I'm rocking the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of MCs  
But they ain't got nothing on me  
Because, I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you  
And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon  
I'm nice and young, Best believe I'm number one

Chorus  
Rock it,Don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

Chorus  
Rock it,Don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on" sang Raven. Everybody was in awe as how Raven sang the song just like Ciara did. "THAT WAS FANTASTIC RAVEN!"yelled Crow "Who's next?" asked Robin Everybody yelled "YOU!" "Uh ... Fine! I will sing... Be As." said Robin still thinking how all the titans can convince him to sing. "Julie wants to get out of town  
She needs to settle down  
Move to a place where no one knows her  
Lisa just had to get away  
Nothing could make her stay  
Tired of living under cover

Everybody knows somebody trying to get free

Be as white as you want to   
Be as black as you want to  
Be as brown as you want to  
Don't let anybody stop you

Be as straight as you want to  
Be as gay as you want to  
You can wait if you want to  
We all need something to hold on to

And if there is a way that you and I could both be free  
Have a little understanding and we will be 

Daniel moved to another school  
Alliances can be cruel   
When you're alone without nobody

Michael begged Jen to take a stand  
And fight for the love they had  
But she'd rather deal with being lonely

Everybody's got somebody telling them what to be

Be as white as you want to  
Be as black as you want to  
Be as brown as you want to  
Don't let anybody stop you 

Be as straight as you want to  
Be as gay as you want to   
You can wait if you want to  
We all need something to hold on to

And if there is a way that you and I could both be free   
Have a little understanding and we will be

Na na na na na na...  
And if there is a way that you and I could both be free   
Have a little understanding and we will be

Be as white as you want to  
Be as black as you want to  
Be as brown as you want to  
Don't let anybody stop you

Be as straight as you want to  
Be as gay as you want to  
You can wait if you want to   
We all need something to hold on to

Be as shy as you want to  
Be as loud as you want to  
Be as small as you want to   
Don't let anybody stop you

Be as thin as you want to  
Be as fat as you want to  
Be as short as you want to  
We all need someone to hold on to" finished Robin "THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU SOUNDED JUST LIKE THAT DUDE! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?'' yelled Beastboy.

That's the end of The Sleepover Part 2 Part 3 is coming up PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE review if you don't review than I would be crying like crazy and please don't flame in Chapter 7 there will Red X In this story he is not a enemy in fact he and Robin is fighting over Starfire!


End file.
